


Life-Altering Misunderstandings

by Just_Another_Bookworm



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Misunderstandings, Pain, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Bookworm/pseuds/Just_Another_Bookworm
Summary: Perhaps, God should've been more clear when he told Michael to take Lucifer to Hell. Perhaps, he should've told him to come home right when he realized Lucifer was unhappy. But, maybe Lucifer shouldn't jump to conclusions.Basically, God being a bad father, but not an unloving one and Lucifer's "flawless" reasoning when it comes to love, family, and freedom.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178





	Life-Altering Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> I, like many, am stuck at home. I still have online classes but I've also had free time to write and think about Lucifer. In the show we get lots of Lucifer's opinions on his father, but, as shown with many of his assumptions about Chloe, he jumps to conclusions quickly and often misunderstands things. So I thought, What if the Fall was a misunderstanding? Let me know what you think.

In the beginning, God was alone. Until he wasn’t. There was another, a Goddess. Together they created hundreds of angels to share their home. God loved these angels. He named each one and watched with great joy as they filled the city with music, laughter, and dancing. 

Each of them had unique talents. Gabriel flew faster than any of the others. Azrael was comforting to all those around her. Amenadiel was strong and dutiful. Michael was a fierce protector and skilled with the sword. Uriel could see patterns that were invisible to all else. There were more talents than God could count, each was startling and amazing. God was proud. 

Yet, despite the vast array of abilities, God loved Samael most of all. He had yet to develop any ability. Instead, he followed the others around, dabbling in different things. He often trailed Michael practicing fighting with him. Other times he would race Gabriel or talk with Azrael. While all the other angels perfected their skills, Samael observed, practiced, failed, started over, tried again, gave up, began something else, watched, listened, and learned new things. 

Samael was always asking questions. Not just the “what’s” or “when’s” the other angels asked, but the “why’s” no one else did. When God called his children before him, he expected Michael’s dutiful, “what can I do, Father?” and Amenadial’s “when should I do that?” but Samael surprised him. He asked, “Why are we doing this?” “What other choices do we have?” and “Can I do this instead?” Though God loved his children’s loyalty, he loved Samael and his thoughtful questions most of all. 

Samael was different. The other angels never grew tired of their roles. They were glad for the repetitive days. Why wouldn’t they be? God had made everything to be perfect for them. The world was built around them. Each had their roles and each was happy, but not Samael.

He grew restless. God watched him pace through the Silver City. God worried for his favorite son. Perhaps not having a role was upsetting him. So God told Samael to create the stars and Samael was happy. 

To God’s great relief and joy, Samael loved making the stars. They were beautiful. Each one was different. All brought light to the sky. Samael created millions of stars. His creativity seemed endless, his joy and excitement infinite. So God was shocked when his son stopped making stars. 

Again Samael returned to his pacing. He begged for a new job. The stars were beautiful, but the wonder had worn off, he said. So God told him to create music. 

Samael took to this immediately. He quickly learned each instrument he picked up. He created new songs faster than any of the others. His joy was contagious. The other angels would gather to listen. Azrael would beg him to play. Even Michael would wander over to listen to Samael when no one else was watching. God thought he had finally found the perfect role for Samael. Now he would be happy. 

As God sat on his throne listening to Samael’s music floating past, he thought. He thought of Samael’s endless curiosity, his questions, and his restlessness. So, inspired by his son’s spirit and spurred by the music in the air, God created something new.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a terrible failure. The wingless angel had stumbled around, marvelling at all God had created, but it quickly became sad. It was not good for the being to be alone. So God had created another being from the same mud, but the beings didn’t get along. The first being felt entitled because he existed first. The second being disagreed. Despite this, the beings created more beings. 

But the new creatures were destructive and disfigured. They craved violence and refused to listen to anyone or anything. God saw that they were destroying the garden he had made, but he didn’t want to destroy them. So he created a place for them. A fiery world, full of twists and turns. A world that matched their violent tempers. 

To God’s surprise, the beings were happy. They grew to love the fiery pits and enjoy the smell of sulfur in the air. The twisted halls and ash filled air were a comfort to them. God was proud of these creatures too. Despite their violence, they were resilient. They were survivors. They did not belong on the new orb God had made, but he was glad he hadn’t destroyed them.

The angels looked upon these new beings with disgust. Demons, they named them. The word hissed and spat with disdain. God was hurt. He loved all his beings and didn’t understand his angels' disgust. Samael, however, didn’t disappoint.

He saw the new beings and beheld them with wonder. “The demons choose their mates, Father.” he chattered one day. “They decide their roles. Father! Sometimes, they choose wrong!”

God smiled at Samael’s enthusiasm. He would try again. He listened to Samael and he watched the lonely wingless being wander the garden. The being should not be alone, God reasoned. This time God took a rib from the being. Now they would know that they were equals, both made of the same flesh. They could not fight this time. How could the first being have power over the second when the new being was made of the same material?  
God took Samael’s curiosity and gave it to this new being. This new being would have all the freedom that Samael admired in the demons. She would share this curiosity with the first being. God named the beings Adam and Eve. 

To his delight, they were perfect. They were in awe of the world, constantly trying new things. They seemed to endlessly discover new things. Unlike the angels, the new humans never found a role. In fact, they were not extremely talented at anything yet their pursuit of everything was inspiring. 

God was excited to show Samael these new beings. He was not disappointed. Samael was in awe of them. He sat quietly watching them for hours, then days. Finally he turned to God, “Father, I too want free will.”

God froze, looking at his son’s eager face. Samael looked hopeful, but God could not give him what he wanted. This free will was not unique to the wingless beings. They were just the first to use it. 

“I cannot give it to you.” God said to his son. “You already possess all you need.”

Samael’s eyes blazed, “Please, Father. It is all I want.”

God shook his head. Free will was not a thing to be given, but something that had to be discovered. Samael was already free. He only needed to realize it. 

Enraged Samael stormed out. He couldn’t stop talking about the creatures. God watched as some angels began to agree with him, longing for their own free will. Samael grew more restless each day. 

God realized Samael could not be happy here. Now that he had seen the other beings, he would never be satisfied. Yet he could not go live among the wingless creatures. The creatures were not to know of the Silver City. They would know him, of course. God could not abandon his children, but they must not know of the Silver City. They would live under their own rules, not the rules his first children followed. 

Samael was unhappy in the Silver City and could not live on earth, but there was another option. Perhaps, he would be happy with the demons. He admired their strength and decision-making. Though Samael seemed unsuited for their realm, Hell as they had named it, God hadn’t expected the demons to adapt so well to it originally. Perhaps, Samael too would adapt. There he could have the freedom he longed for. So God called Michael.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God watched in horror as Samael was beaten and bound. Michael had misunderstood. To the angels, Hell was a realm of punishment which meant Samael must need to be punished. God was too late. Michael was already pushing his brother, his twin, out of the Silver City.

God watched as Samael fell, shrieking as he plummeted towards the fiery world below. He crashed into the ground with an ear-piercing scream. Then all was silent. The absence of noise echoed. 

And Samael burned, his feathers catching fire and his skin peeling away. The demons watched his son dying. Finally, one stepped forward. She reached into the flames, despite the heat, and pulled his son out. And still Samael burned. 

The demon scooped up armfuls of ash, piling them on Samael, snuffing out the flames. Samael screamed as the ash hit his skin, but the demon didn’t flinch. Pile after pile of ash, until the flames could no longer reach the air. With no fuel, they slowly died out.

The demon slowly brushed the ash from his skin. Underneath the thick black soot, Samael’s skin was red and rough. The demon helped him stand. Samael’s eyes burned red on his scarred face. 

Ignoring the demon by his side, Samael turned his face upwards. Though God knew he couldn’t see past the thick layers of ash, his red eyes seemed to lock with him. 

“Father,” Samael whimpered. “Why?”

God wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this didn't disappoint too much. It's the first piece of writing I've ever shared! I've been considering sharing for a long time, but wasn't sure what others would think of my self-indulgent rambles. Please leave a comment if you have time.


End file.
